The present invention is directed to spectacles and specifically to spectacles whose lens may be pivoted away from the user's line of sight. It is known that in some trades that require the sighting of objects at different distances, it is inconvenient to remove the spectacles in their entirety. Therefore, in order to make it easier for a tradesman or the like, it has been known to provide spectacles whose lens and lens supporting frames are pivotal away from the line of sight.
However, the prior art spectacles have suffered from the inability to withstand continued use, and to combine the utility of pivoting the lens and lens frames along with structural parts that may lend aesthetic design.